Skunk Fu! : The Art of STUPIDITY & TIME TRAVELING
by ShrekRulez
Summary: Another fanfic stories about time when Robo Ninja is trying to hypnotizing Skunk and the others and to travel back in time to destory his very own existance.


SKUNK FU!

Here's more of two new short stories into one big adventure. Starring Skunk and his friends in...

The Art of STUPIDITY

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel and Robo Ninja © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

At the Ninja Monkey training camp, Robo Ninja was constructing his new home to become a evil ninja tower almost like the ones which the evil Ninja Monkeys been building. Baboon saw him finishing up the tower.

"What the heck is that, Robo buddy?," Baboon asks.

"Well, since I like your agricultures about those towers. So I made this tower of my own. Magnificent, isn't it?," said Robo Ninja.

"Yes, it is. I guess you're making any plans to conquer the Valley. Right?," Baboon asks.

"Absolutely. Wait. I forgot. I didn't," said Robo Ninja.

"WHAT KIND OF ROBOT ARE YOU!?," Baboon asks.

"A cool ninja," said Robo Ninja. Baboon starts smacking his face which he's surrounded with idiots and a robotic ninja to help. Later inside the tower, Robo Ninja is trying to make a plan, but, unfortunately, he can't make it on his own. He starts smashing his stuff apart and getting angry.

"STUPID! STUPID! I have no plans. Maybe I will...wait a second. Stupid, stupid. YES! Another brainstorm idea to get the Valley forever. (evil laughing) I'll make Skunk so stupid with my hypnosis watch. That way, he'll be stupid forever," said Robo Ninja.

"Guess he got a new plan already. Please, hand me a another banana pudding," said Baboon.

Meanwhile at the Valley Palace, Skunk continues training with Squirrel with the art of standing with the log tower as Squirrel is having trouble standing the log as she's about to fall, but, Skunk got her just in time.

"Thanks, Master Skunk. This is very difficult to stand on those logs," said Squirrel.

"I know what you mean. In order to become a great warrior, you must train hard. Try it again and make sure you stand," said Skunk.

"Sure, Skunk," said Squirrel.

Robo Ninja is behind the gates of the Valley Palace while he's spying on Skunk and Squirrel. He transformed into a robotic bird so he can flew inside without being noticed. He made it closer to Skunk and Squirrel so he can use his hypnosis watch to make Skunk stupid forever. Now, Skunk said to his student, Squirrel about something very important about standing.

"Now, it's time to meditate on top of this log. Concentrating your thoughts before you start fighting. Concentrate."

"Yes, Master. Must concentrate. Must concentrate," said Squirrel as she meditating until the robotic bird came with the watch while Skunk was about to meditate. Robo Ninja said to him from his commandment.

"Look at this watch. Back and fourth, back and fourth. You are getting sleepy. Sleepy. Sleepy."

Skunk is fast asleep and Robo Ninja's plan works wonderfully so now he's gonna command Skunk one thing to bring destruction of the Valley.

"Now, I command you to be stupid as a kid. By the sound of my chirp, you will wake. 1...2...3! (bird chirping)," said Robo Ninja.

Skunk is awake as the robotic bird leaving the Valley Palace so now, Skunk is becoming so stupid by using the log as drumstick. "Wow. A drumstick. Time to make some noise. (laughing stupid) YAH! WHA! DIG! GUY! IOP! MAA!," said Skunk as he starts banging the logs which making them fall down including Squirrel while meditating.

"HEY! WHAT THE...? SKUNK! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?," Squirrel was furious while she's hanging so she starts let going the log and then, she's flipping around and landing on the ground safely.

"Huh? Skunk? Are you okay?," Squirrel asks.

"Skunk? What's a skunk? Maybe I seen a skunk and she's you. DUH! HA! HA! HA! HA! (Painting her face into a clown) Funny clowns are so funny. HA HA HA HA!," said Skunk as run off.

"(honking noise from Squirrel) This is very despicable. I must tell Rabbit about Skunk's behavior," said Squirrel as she ran very faster.

"WOW! IT WORKED! Hmm. I bet I can do to everyone else," said Robo Ninja while laughing evilly.

So, Robo Ninja is doing the unthinkable as he hypnotizing every Valley Animals around to be stupid as Skunk while Squirrel was trying to say about Skunk's behavior so now they're stupid to do stupid things like smacking the trees around with their karate moves. Also, putting trash into the lake and calling names also talking about their Moms which Bird is gonna do to Ox.

"You are such a wuss, Uhh...wuss," said Bird. "You are such as bird...uhh..egg sitter. Take that, Bird," said Ox until a creme pie from Master Panda.

"Gotcha, you dumb Ox. (Drooling) Next time try I don't what this stuff has. Uhh...," said Master Panda.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I? What's this place? (Bumped the tree) Sorry, sir. (Bumping the tree again) Sorry. (Bumping the tree many times)," said Fox.

"What is happening here? It looks like you guys are so stupid. Wait. Skunk is getting stupider and so is them. Hmm. There's only explanation. ROBO NINJA! I got to find him and stopping this before it's too late," said Squirrel as she ran off to the training camp.

Later at the training camp, Robo Ninja told everything to Baboon about the hypnosis watch to hypnotizing all of them including Skunk. Baboon is very pleased as Squirrel heard all of it from him.

"You see, Baboon, no more heroes to protect the Valley. Thanks to this hypnosis watch," said Robo Ninja.

"Hmm. Excellent. Now, we can strike back while they're stupid," said Baboon.

"So, that was it. I must get the watch. But, how? Hmm," said Squirrel while thinking about something to fix everything. She remember what Skunk said to her about standing on the log thing. "THAT'S IT! I can pretend stupid so I can retrieve it. This is gonna be good," said Squirrel.

Later at the Valley, Baboon, Robo Ninja and the Ninja Monkeys are getting ready to battle with the dumb animals to reclaim their own land. The animals are still dumb for fighting. Looks like there's no way to battle and protect until Squirrel is ready in action.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU MONKEYS MAKE THEM REALLY PAINFULLY HURTING OF DEFEAT! ATTACK!," said Baboon.

Now, all the Ninja Monkeys start fighting at the dumb animals and Squirrel is pretending to be stupid as she pounding her face with her arms. The Ninja Monkeys fighting them endlessly to defeat while Squirrel keeps on going towards to Robo Ninja and grabbing the watch.

"THIS IS ENTERTAINING!," said Robo Ninja.

"I got to hand you about this, Ninja. Great work. No one can stop us now," said Baboon.

"UHH! DUH! YEAH, RIGHT!," said Squirrel.

"WHAT!?," said Baboon and Robo Ninja.

"Now, I got your stupid watch which makes them stupid. I'll put everything back where it suppose to be," said Squirrel.

"I thought you hypnotizing her," said Baboon.

"Oops," said Robo Ninja.

"GET HER AND MAKE HER STUPID!," said Baboon while Robo Ninja mumbles in anger so now he's gonna retrieve his own watch.

Now, both fighters are about to start fighting together to see if someone will win and someone will lose. By high kicks, pounding by arms, chops and weapons to protect and Baboon helping Robo Ninja to hurt her and then, Baboon grabs the watch and Robo Ninja smacks her down with the metal poll.

"HA HA HA! Now, who's the smarterest beings in this Valley. You cannot escape," said Baboon.

"You maybe right, but, I won't fail," said Squirrel as she's doing the art of standing on top of Robo's head and Baboon said, "HEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW! HYAH!," as he smacking down of Robo Ninja with his hand. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?," Robo asks.

"Oh, boys?," Squirrel asks and she high kick R.N. and hitting on Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys. The hypnosis watch fell out of R.N.'s hand and she caught it just in time. Squirrel makes her sinister face in front of them as they all gasp.

"Watch this watch back and fourth," said Squirrel as she's swing the watch back and fourth so now they obey her so they're finally asleep. "That was easy. I command you all to fix the Valley," said Squirrel and they're fixing up the Valley while she's bringing the stupid animals except for Ox because he has no thoughts whatsoever. Squirrel is swinging the watch as she's commanding to...

"By the snapping my finger sound, you'll be back to normal. Ready and NOW! (snapping)"

The Animals are back to normal and they're confusing about what they done to themselves as Skunk asks Squirrel about what happened to them and the Valley.

"Squirrel, what's been going on? I thought I act like a kid again," said Skunk.

"Well, Skunk, it's the watch who done this to you. So...(drops the watch and got smashed) that's that," said Squirrel.

Their hypnosis is disappearing and they're back to normal and they saw the Valley Animals to make a final blow on them. They high kick them all back to their training camp.

"WE'LL GET YOU SOON! What time is it?," Baboon asks.

"I'll got a another watch," said Robo Ninja.

Then, he smashing the watch on Robo Ninja's face while he's very frustrating about being defeated again like the last time. They got hit the camp big time and the Valley Animals were happy and they're holding Squirrel for saving the Valley and Rabbit giving her a kiss to thank her.

"Squirrel is a natural born warrior like you, Skunk," said Master Panda.

"Yeah. I think that's about time," said Skunk as both are laughing from his own joke.

"SKUNK FU!," said Squirrel while winking at her right eye.

THE END for this story, but, there's another story about timing as Robo Ninja is gonna do something right to change everything on...

The Art of TIME TRAVELING

Story by: Shrekrulez

At the Valley, Skunk is having so much fun with Ox, Bird and Pig in the muddy ground. Pig is making a mud angel and so is them, too. They threw muddy balls like snowballs to splatting them on their faces.

"Ahh, that was the best day, you guys," said Skunk.

"You said it, Skunk. I made the best mud angel I ever done," said Pig.

"I can't believe Bird got mud pied from me. Or it came from Pig or...uhh...never mind," said Ox.

"Yeah. HEY! Anyway, you wanna do something very constructive like...lazing around? (ZZZZ!)," said Bird.

"No way. From those dummy monkeys and that robotic dork on the loose. The Valley needs us to protect. Well, it's getting late. Better get back to our house. SEE YA!," said Skunk as he ran out to the Valley Palace so he can sleep for awhile. Meanwhile back at Robo's tower, he's thinking of a plan for conquering the Valley.

"UGH! THAT SKUNK! That meaningless Skunk. Him and his friends have always ruined my plans. If I have the time to think," said Robo Ninja as he thought about he said about time so now, he's typing something about the time and of past, present and future until he made a conclusion.

"AHA! I GOT THE CONCLUSION! If I travel back in time before he's at the Valley, time will accrete the future. HA HA HA HA!," said Robo Ninja.

Now, Robo Ninja is constructing a new invention and it's called the Time Accretor which takes him to the past about Skunk as a infant from the accident by the stork. At night time, Skunk is sleeping on his hammock closer to the window and Robo Ninja's trespassing quietly to see him one last time.

"Sleep all you want, but, the time when I destroy you into the past, you won't exist," said Robo Ninja as he activating his Time Accretor. He disappeared as he enter the time drift and he's getting twisted like a pretzel. Then, he's a stick bug and becoming a small pebble when the portal is appearing closer to him. He's entering into the past as he saw the Valley very different than the present time.

"WOW! The Valley is different somehow. WAIT! This is it. The past when Skunk appears," said Robo Ninja as his eyes transforming into goggles. He saw the stork with the baby and it's Skunk as a infant. "There you are and here I come," said Robo Ninja as he using his jet pack on his back and starts zooming faster to reach the infant before Master Panda.

"Huh? The Stork is carrying the infant and it's falling down. I must grab it before he'll get killed," said Master Panda.

Panda ran quickly when the stork drops him badly and baby Skunk is crying until Robo Ninja grab it and laughing evilly.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!? GIVE ME THE INFANT NOW!," said Master Panda.

"FOOL! When I dispose of this infant, he'll never be the warrior. EVER AGAIN! HA HA HA!," said Robo Ninja while he's lifting off to the sky and Master Panda cries in pain. A little later at top of the mountain, Robo Ninja holds the infant and about to terminate him.

"Good-bye, Skunk, and never return of your existence," said Robo Ninja as he tries to activate the laser gun to kill Skunk. Skunk looks very cute to make a sad baby face. Robo Ninja tries when he stares at Skunk's sad cuteness so Robo Ninja makes a anime eyes of sadness. He refuse to exterminate Skunk as he starts crying in oil.

"I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT! He's so cute to do that. (sniffing) I have failed. Or am I?," said Robo Ninja.

Robo Ninja is gonna train him into a evil warrior by the teachings from Robo Ninja. As the days passed to months and months to years as it getting to the present time without Dragon around. Skunk is ready to fight to invade.

"You are ready to battle," said Robo Ninja.

"I won't fail you, my Master. I'll make sure everything's absolutely trashed by evil. No one will expect a thing," said Skunk.

"That's my boy. I love this kid," said Robo Ninja while shedding a tear of oil.

The Valley Animals are getting ready to battle while the Ninja Monkeys are marching on towards to the Valley. Skunk is disguising as a mysterious ninja so he'll have a chance to defeat them all. The Ninja Monkeys stopped in one spot and waiting for the commandment by Baboon, General of his own monkey. Robo Ninja's plan is working perfectly this time.

"Holy fortune cookies. Look at the size of the army. About approximately 200 Ninja Monkeys in one spot," said Mantis.

"Boy, that's a lot of monkeys. Can't wait to start the action fighting sequence starts," said Rabbit.

"Easy there, fluffy little rear. We have to wait for orders from Master Panda," said Fox.

"Besides we can take them all. But, that mysterious ninja is ready in action. Who is he?," Duck asks.

"I don't know, Duck. I fear that Ninja Monkeys are gonna win from him. Let's entertain them in one swift stroke," said Master Panda.

"I hope your apprentice won't failed, Ninja. Or no more oil for a week," said General Baboon.

"(mumbles) Banana brain," said Robo Ninja.

"ATTACK!," said General Baboon as the Ninja Monkeys are starting to rampage the entire Valley as Master Panda shouts to command in order, "FIGHT!" Then, the battle starts as the Valley Animals are fighting with one brute force. By high kicks, punches and using fans to blew some of them away until the mysterious ninja fights back.

"UHH! (SMACK!) UNTH! (POW!) AHH! (KICKS!) OFFTH! (KAPOW!) AHH!"

The Valley Animals were hurt badly as Master Panda tries to fight back, but when Master Panda using the slap stick technique, the mysterious ninja was flipping around and high kick Panda from behind.

"MASTER PANDA!," the Animals shouted.

"Uhh... I can't fight back. Why? Why are you with them?," Master Panda asks the mysterious ninja.

"Because you fools almost killed me. (He reveals Skunk in front of him) You almost killed me like Robo Ninja said," said Skunk.

"No. I didn't. He lied to you," said Master Panda.

"Best performance in the show so far," said General Baboon.

"Young one, you must understand. He tries to trick you to destroy the Valley. He cares nothing including you," said Master Panda.

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN! HE LIED TO YOU! KILL HIM NOW!," said Robo Ninja.

"Please, don't do it. (Sheds a tear out of his eyes)," said Master Panda.

Skunk takes a look of Master Panda's eyes with sadness as he holding a katana sword when he's sad as well so his eyes turn mad and he's about to kill Panda until Fox ran quickly and she high kick Skunk hard and he's landed on the ground. Fox hold him tightly and she's not letting go as he gonna skunk on her.

"OH, NO! SHE'S GONNA RUINING MY PLANS! YOU MUST DIE, FOX!," said Robo Ninja as his right arm transforms into a laser gun ready to kill Fox, but, Rabbit high kick the laser arm and getting detached.

"OW!," he shouts in pain as Rabbit got the weapon and starts shooting, "OH, NO! (ZAPS!) (KABOOM!)"

"Feeling scrap now?," Rabbit asks in a rudeness humor.

"STOP THIS! I'M GONNA SKUNK! (Fox kissing on his red nose)," said Skunk.

Skunk realizes when Fox is kissing him on his red nose he thought from his past. He have lots of flashbacks from the past when he's a infant. He got captured by Robo Ninja and was about to terminate Skunk until he gets mushy from his face. Then, he train him into the bad guy to hurt his love ones including Fox as well. His old memories is fasting too much until it gets to the end. Now, that time accretes into normal and Baboon said to Robo Ninja.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

"LOOKS LIKE HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF!," said Robo Ninja.

"Now, I remember. I remember everything. You try to kidnaping me and to kill me. Instead you train me to be evil like you. I did that before Dragon dies and I won't do that again. THIS ENDS NOW!," said Skunk as he attacking Robo's head by playing basketball with the monkeys and so is the Valley Animals and they're doing the moves like the Harlem Globetrotters.

They high kick, bumping, smacking, karate chopping and few ladies using the fan fan trick and then, Fox grabs the ball and giving Baboon a headache. The Ninja Monkeys are retreating back to the camp and so is Baboon.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!," said Robo Ninja.

"We don't have 'time' for this stuff, Ninjerk. SEE YA!," said Skunk as he kick the ball back to his tower. The battle is over and they won once again. Later that night, Skunk is sleeping on his hammock again until Fox wakes up and asks.

"Mind if I can sleep on the hammock with you?"

"Sure," said Skunk.

"I'm glad you're back with us. I thought we lose you forever," said Fox.

"Nothing's changing that now, Fox. His Time Traveling thing is destroyed. He won't make another for a long time," said Skunk.

"I wonder what's happening to him now," said Fox.

"Guess we don't have any'time' to see that anyway," said Skunk as both of them were laughing together. Meanwhile at the training camp, Baboon did punish Robo Ninja for failing the mission again.

"Excuse me, Ninja buddy. What time is it?," Baboon asks when Robo's head clock said to Baboon, "it's 11:34 p.m. (groaning)," said Robo Ninja.

That's all the 'time' for this story. Thanks for reading so see you next time with more exciting adventures with Skunk and his friends of Skunk Fu. BYE!

THE END! SKUNK FU!


End file.
